


Falling asleep in the Lord

by subito



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Catholic Rosary, First Time, Improper Use of a Rosary, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Supernatural Elements, Tiniest Hint of Plot, who knows what time it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: Father Cuthbert meets Pio the Church Painter. This leads to 5 times of doubt + 1 time of relief.
Relationships: Church Painter Who May Be the Devil/Priest
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Falling asleep in the Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Father Cuthbert is in need of a church painter. It is a great struggle to find any artists at all who can do justice to the new church being built on an old holy site. As Easter passes and the days reach their full length, Father Cuthbert still hasn’t been able to find even a mediocre painter. 

His Lord, the provider, comes through on a warm summer day in the form of a letter from Rome. They had received word of Father Cuthbert’s fruitless search, it read, and would send Pio, one of the best school’s apprentices immediately. The journey would be long, and they expected Father Cuthbert to take good care of the young man. Delighted, Father Cuthbert writes back with promises of good shelter, food and open arms.

From that day on, an adumbrating sense of change accompanies Father Cuthbert. It is not just the leaves that start to look less green or the winds on the hill that pick up in speed. He finds himself sitting in contemplation most evenings, looking at the rough walls during sunsets, imagining the ways in which everything will soon be transformed. What Father Cuthbert doesn’t know is that Pio might transform him as well. 

1  
For the first two weeks after Pio’s arrival, Father Cuthbert is visiting the villages in his parish. He makes sure Pio receives a suitable welcome and leaves a letter to excuse his absence. In the second week, he receives a letter back and Father Cuthbert marvels at the handwriting. He has, of course, not met the man in person yet, but this is enough to consolidate his faith. He is further assured when he hears the village talk about the new painter who makes people weep with the beauty of his work. Father Cuthbert looks at the elegant writing and an eagerness to return to his church accompanies him through the last days.

When he gets back from his travels, his first stop is his church. There, he finds a man kneeling, his back turned towards the door and his hands touching the walls as if in prayer. Father Cuthbert is oddly touched and almost wants to leave again. Instead, against his better judgement, he takes this moment of limbo to study the man who resembles the handwriting in curious ways. His white robe is covered with another robe, for warmth and to protect against dirt, giving it the speckled look of handmade paper. The dark curls look unruly yet tamed and almost part of the painting. Cuthbert’s eyes follow the soft lines of hair whose tapered ends appear to be thin paintbrushes themselves. 

Father Cuthbert clears his throat. “You must be Pio.”

He is not prepared for the eyes of the man who turns to look at him. They are almost as dark as his hair with a tiny hint of a soft orange glow. They lock onto Father Cuthbert’s eyes, then take in the priest’s form. Father Cuthbert can feel a blush rising. No one has looked at him like this in way over two decades. He forces his eyes to look past Pio and study the man’s work on the wall. 

The church painter follows that look and angles himself so he can see both the Father and the part of the work he is looking at. “I am Pio, yes Father. And I am very humbled to be allowed to work in such a beautiful house of the Lord.” 

Father Cuthbert looks at Pio again and reminds himself to act like the man of God he knows himself to be. “Oh, we are very lucky to have you!” He stresses the ‘you’ and motions toward the painting after a second. “On my travels I have heard about how wonderfully your work is being received. But I had no idea. This is sublime!” 

Pio steps towards the wall and touches a dry part. “It is far from finished, Father. There are a lot of layers still to be applied.” 

There is a strange lilt in his speech that Father Cuthbert puts down to his education in regions far away. A curiosity about the man’s tongue invades his thoughts, but he manages to push it aside. 

Pio turns towards Father Cuthbert and gives him a once-over again, coming to rest on the priest’s face. “And the church has a few more walls. I will be here for some time.” 

There is an easy laugh at the end that makes Father Cuthbert tingle inside. 

He excuses himself under the pretext of the tiring travels. This first night he spends in contemplation. Pio was a godsend. That much had been evident since the note from Rome. But now Cuthbert is wondering just what exactly God’s plans are for sending Pio to him. And why he is testing him by sending his gift wrapped in such intriguing ways. 

2  
Father Cuthbert watches Pio work. He tells himself it is his duty to check on how the work is coming along; in reality, he cannot stop marveling at the way the artist moves. Without doubt, Pio’s use of colour and space rivals almost all church art Cuthbert has had the pleasure of seeing in his time. There is something else going on with Pio and the way he works, something _other _, and Cuthbert cannot help but watch. There is a concentration radiating from the painter that no one wants to disturb. Curiously, at times a low hum forms in Pio’s throat and it seems to seep right into the people he is painting, like he is transferring a spark and helps them come alive in some form.__

__“They seem so real, like they are truly showing their hearts to us,” Father Cuthbert comments with wide eyes one day when one particular saint is being finished. “It is as if you know them.”_ _

__Pio turns to him with an amused smile. “Some of them I do know.”_ _

__Father Cuthbert is looking at Pio’s lips, then forces himself to look the man in the eye again. “Why do you say that?”_ _

__Pio let’s the tip of his tongue slide between his lips and Father Cuthbert cannot draw his gaze away this time. For a second, the tongue appears forked, but when Father Cuthbert blinks, Pio looks back at him with an open and almost innocent expression. ”Why, Is it not a their deeds we remember them by?”_ _

__“So we do,” Cuthbert murmurs, turning away and thinking about the deeds he committed last night._ _

__

__3  
Over a moth has passed and Father Cuthbert is still none the wiser when it comes to the brilliant artist sent from Rome. They talk daily, sometimes nightly, always alone. Even though many people come to see the painter work, none of them is ever around when Father Cuthbert approaches Pio. _ _

__One day, Pio comes over to Father Cuthbert, fingers and forearms covered in brushstrokes of paint that is not yet dry. The Father doesn’t think he has ever seen so much paint on Pio’s skin before. And he would know as he has looked at the man’s arms more than could be proper and polite. Pio is barely looking Cuthbert in the eye and fiddles with the seam of his cloth._ _

__“Father.”_ _

__Father Cuthbert turns fully towards him, abandoning his prayer midsentence. “Is there something wrong, Pio?”_ _

__“Father, I- I think I would like to confess something.”_ _

__The words register and Father Cuthbert’s heart starts pounding, making it impossible to speak for a moment._ _

__“To You,“ Pio adds and meets Father Cuthbert’s gaze from under his eyelashes._ _

__Father Cuthbert swallows, but his mouth remains dry._ _

__Pio adverts his eyes and rubs his neck. Father Cuthbert notices the tendons in Pio’s forearm, the muscles of his biceps and once again cannot look away._ _

__He shakes his head. “I- I cannot... Please.”_ _

__Pio bites his lip and looks at Father Cuthbert again. “But Father,” he says helplessly, “I am in need. I-“._ _

__Father Cuthbert abruptly turns and as good as runs out of his church. He forces himself to sleep on the floor and lies awake in unsuccessful prayer._ _

__Inside the church Pio continues working on his painting, laughing to himself as he dances around the room. It seems to laugh with him, voices echoing the sound from far away, and the candles burn just that bit brighter, the flames ready to lick at offerings._ _

__

__4  
The coming days, Father Cuthbert avoids their conversations. He does still check on the progress and is newly impressed with Pio’s mastery. In the old days, people would have called this gift from God by other names and a bit of unease settles in Father Cuthbert whenever he looks too closely. _ _

__The people in the scenes seem to be looking at him as he is walking through the room, looking inside his soul, searching. He has never had to hide anything, has always laid his soul bare before God. Now, in these walls, he feels ashamed and dares not give a name to what is keeping him from prayer. He feels like it is obvious, though, written on his shorn forehead for everyone to see._ _

__A figure in the newest scene catches his eye. He is seeing himself, a person with the same hair and clothes, fallen to his knees. Another man is holding him and his eyes are the same strange colour as Pio’s. Father Cuthbert just stares at this for a few minutes, tracing the brushstrokes, thinking of what it must feel like to be painted and held. He takes a few deep breaths – and the dark-haired figure winks at him._ _

__

__5  
After seeking guidance in scripture, Father Cuthbert has come to the conclusion that it is pointless to shy away from his conversations with Pio. He seeks the painter out again and to his surprise, Pio hugs him in return. It is a short hug, but one that keeps Father Cuthbert wanting. He has never initiated contact before, but he also doesn’t shy away from it when Pio starts putting his arm around him more and more often in the following days. _ _

__Pio is breaking down the priest’s guard and even manages to make him laugh. Father Cuthbert hasn’t felt so free in a long time. When Pio leans into him, he feels like something inside him is being lifted up, like he becomes lighter. Sometimes Pio whispers something meaningless into his ear like a conspirator. Like they share a secret. This is his liturgy now._ _

__When Pio touches him, it is the only thing Father Cuthbert feels, sees or hears. It’s like Pio’s fingers create a seal with Father Cuthbert’s skin that becomes unbreakable with time._ _

__Only this afternoon a loud sound from the other side of the church makes them both look up. The smell of paint is strong and Pio breaks the contact._ _

__When Pio turns around quickly to see what is happening to his paints, Father Cuthbert is certain he sees the tip of a tail showing from under Pio’s robes._ _

__

__+1  
Father Cuthbert hasn’t properly slept in days. Late at night he is sitting at the altar, trying to pray. His rosary gets stuck between his fingers and his knuckles turn white when he stills in frustration. The cold beads of the rosary usually anchor him, but his hands are too warm and his mind lacks peace. _ _

__He is taking deep breaths and starts to let his fingers glide over the smooth surface of each bead, but the words just won’t come. He is concentrating on the weight and the stone beneath him, only for the distracting smell of paint to become even more pronounced. He sees Pio approaching in the corners of his eyes, almost as if he is coming towards him from all directions at once. Everything is so overwhelming Father Cuthbert has to close his eyes and rests his forehead against the stone floor._ _

__“Peccavimus, Domine, Pe-,” he begins to whisper and is interrupted by Pio’s low laugh._ _

__“Don’t include me in this! I haven’t done anything.”_ _

__Father Cuthbert opens his to find Pio standing right in front of him._ _

__“Yet,” Pio finishes his sentence and his eyes seem to glow. It could be his mind playing tricks on him, Father Cuthbert thinks, but the way Pio’s pupils narrow is something he has only found in texts he should never have read. The curls on Pio’s head look harder, more gathered, almost like little horns. Before Father Cuthbert can finish that thought a hand gently touches his face._ _

__“Father”, Pio says in his most charming tone of voice with no hint of the innocent man from a few weeks ago._ _

__There is a wickedness surrounding Pio’s body, saturating it and everything in its vicinity. It is so sickly-sweet Father Cuthbert can’t help wanting to taste every inch of the man. Pio strokes Father Cuthbert’s cheek and squats down so their faces are right in front of each other. There are urges inside Father Cuthbert he can no longer suppress. All he can do in this moment is surrender. When Pio’s mouth comes closer, he leans into the kiss. It is not Father Cuthbert’s first kiss, but the first kiss he is wilfully giving himself to._ _

__Pio makes sure not to overwhelm him, only teasing lightly with his tongue until Father Cuthbert lets his rosary slip out of his hands and grabs the nearest fabric he can get his hands into to pull Pio close. His only thought is that if he is lost now, he may as well be fully lost._ _

__Father Cuthbert buries one hand in Pio’s full hair, tugging and demanding things he has no real knowledge of. Their kisses have become open-mouthed and more aggressive and Pio brushes over the freshly shaved parts of Father Cuthbert’s head, making a comment about how people in Rome would call him a sinner for this haircut alone. Father Cuthbert huffs, only a bit annoyed, and bites down on Pio’s lower lip. He still wants to believe God sent Pio to him, and who is he to refuse a gift of the Lord._ _

__Pio breaks the kiss and studies Father Cuthbert’s bruised mouth. With a hand under Father Cuthbert’s chin, he makes them both stand up and then pushes Father Cuthbert slowly backwards against the altar. Their bodies are pressed together as closely as Father Cuthbert has dreamed of for many nights and the hardness between his legs makes it all too clear. Pio starts moving their hips together and Father Cuthbert loses any sense of place and time. How can something that’s supposed to be wrong feel so good? He had been a good man of faith ever since he became a monk, never touching, never indulging himself even a little bit. There had been a few men he could have found tempting had he been in the headspace for it, but until now his body and soul had purely belonged to God._ _

__The candles flicker around them violently and Father Cuthbert closes his eyes to strip off their clothes. The need to be close to the other man is like nothing he has ever felt before. It is burning and all-consuming and he cannot get enough. Pio is touching his sides, scraping nails lightly across his chest, taking possession of each and every inch of Father Cuthbert’s skin. His cock is desperately wet with precum and he shouts in surprise when Pio closes his mouth around it. He wants to move away and deeper into this new sensation and the inability to do all of these things is driving him slowly insane._ _

__“Pio,” he gasps and Pio stops moving for a second._ _

__“It’s not time yet, Father”, he replies and kisses the inside of Father Cuthbert’s thigh. A hand moves upwards to grab the hard cock and the other hand finds the Father’s clenched buttocks._ _

__Pio turns Father Cuthbert around so he is bent over the altar and Pio has a good view of his arse. He keeps stroking the Father’s cock and whispers in his ear._ _

__“Have you thought about this before, Father? What it would feel like to be touched in this way? Have you thought about my brush? Have you thought about me dipping it I paint and running it all over your body?” Father Cuthbert shudders._ _

__“Would you like that, Father? My paint all over you, marking you?” A whimper escapes Father Cuthbert’s throat and Pio removes his hands._ _

__“Where do you keep the altar oil, Father?”_ _

__There is no reply from Father Cuthbert, but Pio has no trouble locating the bottle in its little niche in the wall. He also picks up Father Cuthbert’s rosary._ _

__Oiling his hands and the rosary, Pio steps behind Father Cuthbert again, pressing his hips against the feverishly aroused priest._ _

__“Please,” Father Cuthbert says and tries to grab Pio’s thighs. He still isn’t sure what he is asking exactly, but this new need is guiding his hands. There had been whispers in seminary and crude doodles on a wall in the village; nothing, however, had prepared him for any of this._ _

__“Patience is a virtue, Father”, Pio says as he is retying the rosary to a single strand of beads he then presses against the Father’s tight hole. Father Cuthbert gasps in surprise and his hole clenches wildly at the threat of intrusion._ _

__“You are a fast learner, Father”, Pio chuckles and strokes Father Cuthbert’s back with one hand while slowly moving the first bead against his hole. It sinks in without difficulty._ _

__Father Cuthbert’s cheek is pressed into the altar when the first two beads slip past the rim. He is sweating and the room is spinning and the shadows around them seem to move in closer._ _

__Pio is working the rosary into Father Cuthbert, leaving him pleading wordlessly. Whenever he keeps chasing the right amount of friction or rhythm, Pio changes it up, drawing out and keeping the Father just at the edge of release._ _

__Once the whole string of small rosary beads is gliding effortlessly in and out of Father Cuthbert’s hole, Pio tosses it aside and turns the priest around again. His knees are week and his cock is red and swollen._ _

__“I heard you are a good horseman, Father”, Pio says and runs his hands across the other man’s chest again. He pinches a nipple that is begging for attention and Father Cuthbert crushes their mouths together in blatant lust._ _

__“You are going to ride me now and I might even let you finish that ride”, Pio lures him and climbs onto the altar. Father Cuthbert follows in a daze._ _

__Pio guides himself into Father Cuthbert who doesn’t take Pio’s length as slowly as he should. The rosary did not prepare him for the pressure and fullness he feels, but he is too far gone to care. Lifting himself up and sinking down again, he gives himself to Pio and the need that he has felt ever since he met the man._ _

__Pio is grabbing Father Cuthbert’s hips, grinning and guiding and building for what is to come. Another candle goes, glimmer and smoke, and the faster they move, the more desperately Father Cuthbert clutches at Pio’s thighs or chest, the farther they seem to move away from the light._ _

__“That’s it, Father, feel my flesh inside you, feel how it opens you up.” Pio’s thrusts speed up and with this combination of words and action, Father Cuthbert finds his release without the need for his straining cock to be touched again._ _

__He collapses onto Pio and Pio wraps his arms around him while he thrusts into the priest for his own release. Exhaustion forces Father Cuthbert to close his eyes. He slides sideways onto the altar next to Pio and the only things he feels are his own sticky cum drying on his belly and Pio’s seed slowly dripping out of his hole._ _

__As he fights against a heavy sleep, the world Father Cuthbert knows changes smelling of incense and the solvents of paint to something that smells more and more like sulphur._ _

**Author's Note:**

> “I am a sinful man, O Lord.” […] “Do not be afraid; from now on you will be catching men.” (Luke 5:8-10)


End file.
